Masquerade
by Aleiaa
Summary: I'm rich, I'm famous, and I'm lonely. I used to think the whole world revolves around me and that there's no such thing as love, until I met Bella. But now, I can't stop this heartache, I'm falling for Bella, and I'm falling fast and hard. Canon Couples.
1. Dress Up

I would like to thanks those who have read this.

_'Gratitude is not only the greatest of virtues, but the parent of all others.'_

_-Cicero_

* * *

'_But love is blind and lovers cannot see  
The pretty follies that themselves commit;  
For if they could, Cupid himself would blush  
To see me thus transformed to a boy.'_

_ -William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was never one of those people who believed in 'love at first sight' and all other sappy stories about love; after all I am a very busy person. A world famous business owner and a part-time model. I could have all the women in the world, but will never be happy. True love, is there even such thing as true love. Well once in a while there are some lucky fellows who do actually fall in love, like Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. But that's just pushing luck. They say for every awesome relationship, there are at _least_ two failed ones.

Like most Friday night, I spend by myself in my office. The only thing that relieves my stress is when I do photo shoots as a model, it seemed weird at first, but when it was introduced by a friend I was hooked onto it. Not only did my company status rise, I also got more interviews, which I sometimes use to get hooked up. Flipping though my schedule I saw that I have to attend a masquerade ball tomorrow. Who still organizes masquerade balls? It's like a big party to get hooked up with strangers. Saturday 14th Feb, Valentines Day, why of all days do I have to go out? I was planning on having a nice cozy night at home alone watching the television or reading a book. But no! I have to go to a masquerade ball, all alone which means that flocks of girls will be swarming around me. I hope Alice got me something to wear; after all she is a fashion design and a shopaholic. Though I don't get why Jasper married her, her excitement level is the equivalent of ten love struck girls. Suddenly my phone started to ring. "Hello" I answered.

"Edward! Get your ass at my place now, I made a remarkable suit just for you" she shouted "Oh and would you please get the dry cleaning for me."

"Fine" I huffed. I pulled my cloak slowly off the rack and headed towards my car. The windows were tinted black so that nobody could see who was driving; I have always loved this car. No matter how many cars I buy, they will never replace this. I've gotten it from Carlisle when I first became a doctor. I was considered a genius, but it soon became bored and a started a business and now I've become a millionaire. I feel like life itself is just a game. I got off my car and walked inside the dry cleaner. Inside there sat a big plump man who seemed to be in his forties. His face was all flushed up and his hair was oily black which was made worst by his bushy eyebrows and a crooked nose.

"Are you-" he was about to ask the silly question that everyone knew.

"Yes, I am _the_ Edward Cullen, I'm here to pick up Alice's dry cleaning" I interjected.

"Can I get an autograph, my daughter really likes you" he added.

"Fine" I muttered "It's not like I have a choice"

"What did you say" he asked as he turned around to get the dry cleaning.

"Nothing" I replied as I signed a piece of paper.

"Here, also this is a picture of my daughter" he said. He showed me the picture, which could emotionally scar Alice. She was skinny, but too skinny; her hair also shined in an unnatural oily way just like her father, and her eyebrows were thin and long and looked like it has been plucked too much. She also has a crooked nose which looked like it has been inherited from her father. I shivered as the thought of her and I together ran into my brain.

"Uh, thanks" I replied and left quickly. I swear I will never return into that store, no matter how many times Alice begs me. I dropped the clothes in the back of my car trunk and started to drive towards Alice's studio. I arrived when I saw the building; it was painted bright pink, because Alice wanted it to stand out. At first the owner wouldn't let her so she just bought the whole building. She always get her way, Jasper spoils her too much.

"Edward!" Alice shouted as the elevator arrived at her floor, "you're late; you know how much effort I put into to make a perfect outfit just for you" she screamed again.

"Calm down Alice, I picked up the dry cleaning." I replied. I walked into her office. I was amazed, this wasn't the first time I've been up here but I could have sworn that each time I arrived it was different. "Did you change the room again Alice?" I joking asked. The walls were now lilac with paintings hanged on top. If you look to the side you could see there were at least 10 changing rooms. On the left was a big room which led towards two other big rooms, one for female clothes and the other one for male clothes. She led me towards the male clothes room.

"Yea, so?" she replied as she jumped around looking for my outfit.

"Nothing" I answered. I turned around and stared at the beautiful outfit.

"Edward!" she shouted "oh I see, you have found your outfit. So what do you think?" She asked grinning wildly.

"It… beautiful" I stuttered. There was a blue shirt with a black jacket on top, which matched exactly.

"I also made you a mask to fit with your outfit" she said.

"Thanks" I replied, "how much do I own you?" I asked.

"It's free" she grinned wildly again, now I was getting suspicious. She hardly did something for someone without getting something in return. Then suddenly I found out, like a light has been switched on. "You set me on a blind date didn't you!" I shouted.

"Not exactly, you see the girl doesn't know it's a blind date. I decided to create a dress and a mask for her, which somehow happened to look a bit like yours." She grinned again.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"It's too late to cancel, you just have to go, or I'll inform the media on…. Something" she said.

"Sometimes, I think you're the devil's reincarnation" I muttered.

"I heard that!" she shouted. "Now shoo! I need my beauty sleep, because I just happen to be invited to a Masquerade ball tomorrow" she said.

"You too? Who else is going?" I asked

"Anyone who's a somebody" she replied.

"So Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper?" I asked fearing for the answer.

"Yep!" she giggled. I internally groaned. Even though Emmett was my brother, I still don't really like him that much. He used to tease me about not finding love and other stuff and now it had gotten even worst after he married Rosalie. But Jasper was fine; he understood how I felt about love and doesn't pressure me about it too much. Sometimes he would be kind and supporting. Rose was a different story, she was vain and selfish, and she doesn't actually care about other people. I mean I know I don't really care about others but she was just even worst. She thinks she is the best, that's why most people hate her, but despite that Emmett always sticks to her.

I took a quick glance at my watch. "Shoot!" I shouted, "Bye Alice, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, I'm sure you're like this girl" she replied. I groaned again and mentally kicked myself. It's just girl, all I have to do is attend the party and apologize for Alice and let the media take some pictures and then I could go. After all this party is just to boost my popularity.

* * *

I'll try to write more tomorrow too!

_Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will.__-George Bernard Shaw_


	2. Break Fast

'_I hate ingratitude more in a man  
than lying, vainness, babbling, drunkenness,  
or any taint of vice whose strong corruption  
inhabits our frail blood.'_

_**William Shakespeare**_

**Edward POV**

I woke up to the loud music coming from my phone. "Hello?" I said slowly.

"Edward! Wake up! God! We're eating lunch together today" Alice said.

"Really? I might have plans today" I replied.

"No you don't! Now hurry up and get your ass down here. I guess this is one of the good things in living in a hotel." She said. I live in a hotel; I didn't bother buying a house just to be found by some stalkers and then moving away. Staying in a hotel give me more privacy and also there are cafes downstairs, so if I'm running late I could just get some bakery to go and get to work.

I got changed quickly and hurried down to the café. "I already ordered for you, of course its take out" Alice giggled.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"You're usual" she replied. "Rose, are you planning on going to the ball tonight?" she asked.

"Yep, Alice you did set up the… you know" she asked.

"Edward knows" she stated.

"You better not screw this up Edward" Rose said harshly.

"Ouch! Someone who Rose likes, maybe another cutthroat bitch. Friends of Rose are friends of the devils" I quoted

"She is a very good friend, and she happens to be single, and Alice thought that you might match. After all you both like to play piano" she replied.

"So you're going to put me on blind dates with everyone who plays piano" I said sarcastically.

"You both have the same personality" Alice added.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Rose said dragging Emmett away.

"Sorry Edward, whoever she is, she must be very important to her" Emmett said.

Suddenly the waitress arrived with my meal. Of course I said thanks to her, she was wearing too much make up. "Um… Are you Edward?" she asked. Since when did I know her so much that she can call me by my first name?

"Yea" I replied.

"I totally dig this job, I knew that you eat here often so I hoped that I would see you, I told all my friends that I would take a picture with you." She giggled.

"I'm awfully sorry, I'm really busy. Maybe next time?" I suggested. "Alice, see you later" I walked quickly leaving a stunned waitress and Alice.

I still have 5 hours before the ball, so I decided to go on a jog. I quickly went back up and changed into my jogging clothes and took off.

He meets BELLA in the NEXT Chapter.


	3. Angel

'_The moment we indulge our affections, the earth is metamorphosed, there is no winter and no night; all tragedies, all ennui s, vanish, all duties even.'_

_-__Ralph Waldo Emerson_

I've haven't written for a long time. Now I've returned. This story would become my first priority, because I seem to like this the best.

… Anyone read City of Glass. It's awesome…

Suddenly I'm having this craze for romance books. I feel stupid.

I don't own Twilight or the characters.

**Bella's POV**

I stumbled out of my bed, alone like every other morning. After high school, I promised myself that I would ditch my geeky side and get laid before marriage. I'm now 23, and I got rid of my geeky external looks successfully, but I still haven't lost my purity. It's stupid, I always hear Rosalie babble about how her sex life is awesome. Even Alice, I mean she doesn't actually mention it, but you could see what it does to her.

Today is the dreaded day I've been waiting for. Valentine's Day can be so cruel. I mean what about the singles or people who just broken up, you don't see them celebrating Valentine's Day. You walk down the street alone and you see couples having fun which reminds you of the imperfections in you.

Alice has given me a dress to wear for tonight's Masquerade ball. I don't want to wear designer clothes, what's wrong with wearing plain clothes? But Alice insisted on making me a dress. Even though I'm a bit famous, I still like to wear plain clothes. It is every girls dream to become famous but now, I really regret it. I want to shop for books and music without anyone staring at me. I want to dress however I want without the media criticizing me. Is it wrong for me to like to wear plain clothes? Well don't get me wrong I love to sing, dance and meet new people, but is it really worth the price of your personal life. What I do have an impact to others, what I say could be used to attack me. I can't find love without everyone knowing about it.

Today's ball is being hosted by the Cancer Fund of America. It's an event they hold yearly, and only people who donated a lot would be invited. The death of my grandfather has always been a big impact on my life. He died when I was 7 years old. He was just the perfect grandfather. But he soon had cancer, and suffered for two years or so. Then on the last day, he said goodbye and a tear rolled down from his right eye and he died. It was like he knew he was going to die. Cancer has killed many people. There is no treatment out there. That's why I donate money, one day in the future; scientist will find a treatment for cancer.

I was glad Alice, Rosalie and their husbands are coming with me. It would be awfully weird if I went there alone. I got dressed and went downstairs to find my manager waiting for me. "Good morning" I yawned.

"Good morning Bella, I would appreciate it if you tried to wake up earlier. Our schedule is pretty loose today; you have a photo shoot that starts in two hours, afterwards we just have to record the extra song for you single and then you can leave for your masquerade ball" she replied.

I got onto her car and she drove quickly to a park, where we will be photo shooting for my new single. "There were some fan letters in your mail box, so I took them for you" she tossed them at me. I opened the first one.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I love the songs you write. Yesterday when I turned on the TV I saw you on a commercial, it was the 'say no to drugs' one. You were awesome in the commercial. I hope you write more songs about love, your lyrics are good but you should sing more about love. You have a beautiful voice; you could also try to act more. I have seen you on TV but never in movies. You have what it takes to also become a movie star._

_From your dearest fan_

_Alexandra_

Fan letters always make me happier. It tells me that my songs are appreciated. I closed my eyes for a moment and drifted off to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I got dressed and got onto my car and droved off. As I got off the media hounded me like savage dogs. "No date today Edward?" one of the shouted. I ignored him. Flashing lights and sounds of snapshots surrounded me. Fans screamed my name, hoping to have even a second of eye contact with me. I went inside, and soon realized that I was late to the masquerade ball. Everyone seemed to have fun. At least in here I won't be hounded by the media.

"Edward! Edward, come here" Alice shouted.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked angrily.

"Look, the girl's here already. She's in a blue dress. She's also pretty shy, so don't screw up!" Alice replied.

I turned around and suddenly my eyes got caught on the girl standing in the balcony. As I walked slowly I could hear her muttering "…Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." It was from Romeo and Juliet, Alice has set me up with her? She was not like the typical girls Alice choose for me, they were usually brainless.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I muttered.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. 45 So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name, which is no part of thee Take all myself." She muttered through her luscious lips, she didn't seem to hear me.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." I spoke louder this time.

She was stunned momentarily but returned to normal. "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen" I replied holding out my hand for her to shake.

"I know, you're the famous Edward Cullen. I've never thought I'll live the day to see you. The exclusive Mr. Cullen who plays around with girl's hearts. My name is Bella Swan someone who will never fall in love with you" she said while shaking my hands. Her hands were soft. She was beautiful; she was like god's masterpiece. Her brown wavy hair curved round her face, big gorgeous brown naïve eyes. Her body, like an hourglass. I lusted for her. She was beautiful, too beautiful and me, I was just some lowlife guy who plays around with girls to end my misery.

**I'll try to write later****....**

Something about me:

I like chocolate, skittles, glasses (even though I don't need them), hats, music and other stuff.

I know this AWESOME trick: I can toss a skittle up high and catch it with my mouth *GASP*

I love to study history, don't you? It's so easy. But they say it's pointless. But I love history.

I love to listen to Japanese music. I always wanted to be a coroner when I grow up (not exactly a dream job to everyone else), but now I've changed my mind. I really want to be a freeter (a lazy person who doesn't have a permanent job and goes around working part time).


	4. Drunk

'_But when a young lady is to be a heroine, the perverseness of forty surrounding families cannot prevent her. Something must and will happen to throw a hero in her way.'_

_-__Jane Austen_

I don't own Twilight or the characters.

_Previously _

_Edward's POV_

_She was stunned momentarily but returned to normal. __"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" she asked. _

"_Edward Cullen" I replied holding out my hand for her to shake._

"_I know, you're the famous Edward Cullen. I've never thought I'll live the day to see you. The exclusive Mr. Cullen who plays around with girl's hearts. My name is Bella Swan someone who will never fall in love with you" she said while shaking my hands. Her hands were soft. She was beautiful; she was like god's masterpiece. Her brown wavy hair curved round her face, big gorgeous brown naïve eyes. Her body, like an hourglass. I lusted for her. She was beautiful, too beautiful and me, I was just some lowlife guy who plays around with girls to end my misery. _

Edward's POV

"You have beautiful eyes" I replied.

"Save it for someone who cares" she muttered and walked away. I was shocked, this was probably the first time someone has ignored my charms. She walked away beautifully, her hips swaying, she is truly beautiful. She reminds me of someone though. Someone I know.

"Eddie" I was snapped back into reality when I heard a high pitch squealing voice.

"Hey Lauren its Edward not Eddie" I muttered the last bit to myself.

"It's Laurie, Lauren is too old fashion, and god knows what my mother was taking when she named me, you broke up with the blond bimbo last week right?" she scowled.

"Yes, Tania I think" I replied.

"It was Tanya. Last week, Tanya called me, and started crying about how you broke up with her. I just can't help but feel guilty, the beautiful moi, has stolen her boyfriend. I guess we won't be best friends anymore. Well it doesn't matter anyways, it was all for publicity. I mean she didn't win some award for nothing" she squeaked.

"Sweetie, I have to go. Why don't you talk to Jessica for a while, you haven't seen her since yesterday right? I'm sure she has some new gossip for you to hear" I muttered, trying to push her away. I got two cocktail drinks and headed towards Bella. "Bella!" I called as I walked towards her.

"It's Isabella to you" she replied.

"But didn't you tell me your name was Bella?" I asked innocently.

"I've changed my mind. It's Bella to everyone but Isabella to you" she replied.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"If I do, would you leave me alone?" she asked nicely.

"Maybe" I replied.

"Then I'm glad to have a drink Mr. Cullen" she replied. "I don't want to be one of your play girls or anything" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. It was weird. I thought I could always predict what girls think, but she, she's different. She makes me feel emotions that I have never experienced.

"I might have overheard your little talk" she replied.

"What little talk?" I asked innocently.

"The one with Laurie. You broke up their friendship; Laurie and Tanya are always together. Even though they were a bit mean to everyone else. It still doesn't mean that you should break up their friendship. You couldn't even remember their names. You're sexist, that's what you are. You treat every female you see with no respect. Do you actually think that the whole world is in love with you? Well open you eyes and walk for once instead of sitting in your rolls royce and look around you. Not everyone is as rich as you are. Not everyone cares about you. Not everyone judges people by their appearance. Not all females would fall in love with you as quickly as you can say 'I love you'. Treat them with the same respect as you give to others. Females and males are equally superior." She said. Her cheeks were flustered. Even when she was angry, she's beautiful. But she hates me. She hates me for playing around.

"Are you going to drink that?" was the only think I could say. Despite everything she said, I just couldn't hate her. But what I hate is that everything she said was true. I had played around; I did treat females like they were trash.

"Of course I'm going to drink it" she muttered as she walked towards the balcony.

"Eddie" Laurie screeching voice reached me as she hobbled towards me. She was wearing a very short blood red dress. It made her look like a hooker.

"Yes Laurie" I signed again, as she had gotten my name wrong again. I mean how could people forget the names of the person you date? _You couldn't even remember their names. You're sexist, that's what you are. _Bella's voice echoed in my head. I couldn't remember Tanya's name. I was ashamed. Very ashamed of myself.

"Well, I was talking to Jessica, and she told me that apparently Tanya got so upset that she tried to kill herself. Drug overdose, she said. She's still in the hospital, and I was like so that's why she didn't call me, because we would always spend the weekend together, it was our girls' night out, I think we should visit her someday. Oh! Who was that brunette friend you were talking to just now?" she muttered.

"She was just a friend of Alice's" I replied.

"Alice as in the fashion designer Alice? No wonder her dress seemed so familiar. I went to Alice's store last week and I saw that dress. I was going to get it, but Alice said I couldn't. She stole my dress" she whined.

"Leave it, it doesn't suit you anyways" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" she scowled.

"I mean, you look hot in red, not blue" I replied quickly.

"Oh… well Eddie its midnight, and your lovely Cinderella has to go home." she giggled and hugged me. As soon as she left, Alice ran towards me.

"Where is she?" she asked suspiciously.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" She replied.

"I just gave her a cocktail and" I rattled.

"Wait, wait a second. You gave her a cocktail" she asked.

"Well yeah, she looked like she needed something to drink" I replied

"Was there alcohol in it?" She asked.

"A bit" I replied.

"You nitwit, she has a low tolerance for alcohol!!! You better take care of her, bring her home or something. I have a date with Jasper. It's our two year anniversary, here's the address, I trust you to take her home and no funny business or else" she ripped it off her address book. Giving me one last glare she left with Jasper.

I looked around franticly. At last I found her. She was still at the balcony, but this time her body was on the floor. How could one girl get into so much trouble? She looked as if she was fast asleep. "Bella? Bella are you alright?" I tried shaking her.

"Mmm… Edward? I'm fine; I just fell down a bit." She replied. I brought her into my car and started driving. She had fallen asleep already. I brought her into her apartment and tucked her into bed. I was about to leave when she held tight to my shirt "Edward… don't leave" she murmured. I swear my heart did a double leap as she said my name.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here" I replied.

**More in next chapter……**


	5. Lust

'_For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate, the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation.'_

_- __Rainer Maria Rilke_

*Giggles* this chapter will probably be the best chapter I have ever done. It certainly took the longest.

I don't own Twilight, and I never will. This is a work of fiction….

**Read and Review Please.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously_

"_Mmm… Edward? I'm fine; I just fell down a bit." She replied. I brought her into my car and started driving. She had fallen asleep already. I brought her into her apartment and tucked her into bed. I was about to leave when she held tight to my shirt "Edward… don't leave" she murmured. I swear my heart did a double leap as she said my name._

"_Don't worry, I'll stay here" I replied._

_

* * *

  
_

Edward's POV

I looked at her in her bed. She looked so small and fragile in the king-size bed. Her heart shaped face appeared pale, and a bruise had bloomed on her leg. She was still wearing her blue dress from the masquerade. I had enough medical experience to know that she didn't have a concussion. None of this had exactly gone according to plan. An average woman would thank him and drink the cocktail and hope to meet him again. But no, Bella had to be one of those few rare girls who get drunk with just the smallest amount of alcohol. She'd have a hell of a headache tomorrow morning. There was nothing for me to do now but wait for her to wake up. I looked around; there was a large bookcase filled with millions of books in her living room. Her room was filled with music CDs. I tried to imagine telling Alice that I couldn't find Bella. That would have been a horrible sight. I stopped looking around and walked over to study her.

The light from the window spilled in, making her long tangled hair gleam. Her skin looked like porcelain, so smooth and perfect. It was the kind of skin that begged to be caressed and kissed. The kind of skin that yearned to be bare, to feel the trace of a man's fingers, my fingers. I let out a slow, steady gaze to follow the line of her slender throat to the edge of her dress. I felt like a lecher admiring her the way right now, but I couldn't help it. I reached down and brushed a few strands of her luscious hair away from her face. Her long lashes were swept down over her cheeks and her mouth was lovely, full of expressive. She looked like a goddess.

"Alice… I don't want to go shopping" she murmured in her sleep.

"You're so beautiful, I love you Bella" I whispered.

"I am, thank you and I love you too." she replied, I turned around hoping that she was still asleep. My heart did another double flip. Half wanting and half fearing that she would have heard my confession. I was embarrassed; I was so used to girls chasing after me and not me chasing after them. She seemed asleep. She could answer questions in her sleep.

"Bella, what do you think of Edward Cullen?" I asked quietly.

"Stupid jerk…. Sexist…..cannot... help… but love…him" she murmured. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella, what do you think of Alice?" I asked.

"Short…. Energetic…… shopaholic… nice" she murmured. It was already eight o'clock in the morning.

I walked into her Kitchen, and opened the fridge and got out two eggs and started to make scrambled eggs. When I finished I searched around for plates and plopped the eggs on the plate and left it in the table. I went back inside to check if she was awake, but she was still sleeping. On the table next to her stand was an Album by Marie. That's when it clicked! She was Marie, the hit singer. No wonder she was so familiar. I was a big fan of her music; her voice was like an angel.

"Mmmmmmm, huh?" Bella murmured from the bed. She gasped as she caught sight of me. I got off the chair and flipped the light on. She eyed me uneasily and moved towards the center of the mattress, away from me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like crap. How are _you_?" she replied

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

She licked her lips "I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Your head must hurt. Do you want an aspirin?" I asked.

"No, what are you doing in my apartment?" she asked.

"You don't know?" I asked shocked.

"No."

"It was lovely, the way you thrust your hips" I whispered in her ears. She blushed and looked down. I started laugh loudly. "I was just joking"

"Mr. Cullen, get out of my apartment NOW!" she shouted. I could see she was pissed. I took my bag and left the building.

* * *

Next chapter in Bella's POV

_Because of yo__u__  
my world is now whole,  
Because of you  
love lives in my soul.  
Because of you  
I have laughter in my eyes,  
Because of you  
I am no longer afraid of good-byes.  
You are my pillar  
my stone of strength,  
With me through all seasons  
and great times of length.  
My love for you is pure  
boundless through space and time,  
it grows stronger everyday  
with the knowledge that you'll always be mine.  
At the altar  
I will joyously say 'I do',  
for I have it all now  
and it's all because of you._

SUMMER HOLIDAY…. I get more time to write… I love reading, not so keen on writing. I'm not the best writer I know. But I get imaginations, good imaginations which sometimes get turned into a fan fiction. After all I'm just a fan, nothing more nothing less. But may be I want more!

Read and Review Please

An author likes to know if her work is appreciated sometimes.


	6. Feelings

I'm really sorry for not writing for so long.... So here's a longish chapter for all of you guys!

Here's a poem that I really love. I'm a big fan of Poe. ANNABEL LEE _**by: Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849)**_ It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel Lee;-- And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me. _I_ was a child and _she_ was a child, In this kingdom by the sea, But we loved with a love that was more than love-- I and my Annabel Lee-- With a love that the wingèd seraphs in Heaven Coveted her and me. And this was the reason that, long ago, In this kingdom by the sea, A wing blew out of a cloud, chilling My beautiful Annabel Lee; So that her high-born kinsmen came And bore her away from me, To shut her up in a sepulcher In this kingdom by the sea. The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, Went envying her and me:-- Yes!--that was the reason (as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea) That the wind came out of the cloud, by night, Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we-- Of many far wiser than we-- And neither the angels in Heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea, Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:-- For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling,--my darling,--my life and my bride, In the sepulcher there by the sea-- In her tomb by the sounding sea.

Now On with the story.

Bella's POV

"No, what are you doing in my apartment?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Edward asked shocked.

"No."

"It was lovely, the way you thrust your hips" he whispered in my ears. I blushed and looked down. He started laugh loudly. "I was just joking"

"Mr. Cullen, get out of my apartment NOW!" I shouted. He could see she was pissed. He took his bag and left the building. I slammed the door, hoping he can see that I'm very angry. I turned around and saw breakfast on the table. I smiled a bit. Edward Cullen is such a jerk. He plays around with girls like their toys. How wrong is that! I'm frustrated, I hate him so much, yet he gives me this tingling sensation in my heart. I just can't help but smile at him. But what he's doing is wrong, very wrong.

This was probably the best breakfast a guy made for me. I remember dating Jacob, and he made horrible breakfasts. He couldn't cook at all. He was very sweet, coming to my house in the morning just to make breakfast for me but, he nearly burnt down the kitchen trying to make pancakes. That was the first and last time he made breakfast for me, because we broke up a week later. He thought it had to do with the kitchen disaster, but after dating him for a while, I could see that we're not destined to be together. After breaking up we went into this awkward stage where we couldn't even talk together without millions of silences. That was the last time I dated someone.

After breakfast, I washed the dishes and dressed up to go to the recording studio to record my second album. I was glad that the reports don't really know me. I took a cab to the recording studio, I got off the cab a street away from the recording studio and started to walk there. Stupid reporters. I was bombarded with them as I arrived closer and closer to the gate that divides the recording studio to the rest of the world.

"Marie, we have evidence that you and Edward Cullen left the party together"

"Do you want to confirm that you and Edward are dating?"

I was frustrated, I already had a headache this morning and it seems like it's coming back. "Look! Edward and I are only friends, nothing more nothing less. If you would like all these juicy gossip why don't you go bother Edward Cullen" I shouted. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't a celebrity. I snuck through the gate and walked towards my manger. She was looking at me with disapproval. I guess my manager is going to use Edward as some publicity.

"Bella, I don't think you should have said anything about Edward. You could have just leave them alone. You would have been on the front page and some rumor of you and Edward would come up. Think of all the publicity you can get. We're trying to get you into the acting community, and you being with Edward would be a great benefit, as he is not only hot he also owns half of all the movie companies." she whispered.

I ignored her comment and walked inside to the recording studio. I got a practice first and then they started to record my song. It was 2 o'clock by the time I finished. I was let out early and I decided to go home early to soak up in a nice long hot bath, which I usually do but did not have a chance in the past few weeks.

Third person POV

Bella's gaze slid over the mess in her room as she headed for the rack where her pajamas sat. She retrieved her pajamas. Turning, she moved into the bathroom and set her things on the gleaming marble counter before moving to the huge tub. Bella poured in a liberal amount of bubble bath, pushed the button to drop the drain plug into place, and then switched on the taps before sitting on the tub which a weary little sigh. She was tired and would have liked to spend less time recording her songs. I had been a long day for her. Her mouth quirked with irritation as she thought of the time they'd spent going through songs after songs. _So much time wasted_, Bella thought with irritation, _and all because the stubborn, stupid man in the recording studio refused to simply record the songs without the beat meter. _

She shook her head in disgust. Edward Cullen was an attractive man, far too attractive for his own good. He probably slept around with so many women that he had trouble keeping track of the names of the women he slept with. Wrinkling her nose at her own catty thoughts, Bella leaned over to turn off the taps, acknowledging to herself that she was obviously in a very bad mood. Hoping that a nice, relaxing bath would help improve it, she disrobed and stepped carefully into the warm, bubble-covered water, releasing a little sigh of pleasure as she sank into its soothing embrace. Bella loved bubble baths, and had never understood the attraction of showers. She liked to soak, and did so now. It gave her time to relax and think, and she had a lot to think about.

Bella grimaced. So far, she was very disappointed in being a celebrity. She found the talk shows boring and was definitely considering seeking out a different career after her fame drops. Lifting her leg out of the water, Bella ran the soapy washcloth over it and then set it back and lifted the other to do the same as her thoughts turned to Edward Cullen. Bella let her second leg slide back into the water and lay back in the tub to run the washcloth over her arms. She remembered last night, she had a dream of Edward.

Biting her lips, she dropped the washcloth on the side of the tub and forced herself to relax, hoping to calm the low hum of excitement suddenly running through her again. In her years of fame, Bella had never before had such a reaction to a man just looking at her, and it troubled her to have it now. The man was a complete stranger. One she was not even sure she liked!

What kind of man would stay at her room watching her sleep. She doesn't even remember what they did last night. He could have forced her from the party and into her bed. For some reason that thought sent a shiver of the earlier excitement down her back and Bella scowled at the response. She had been freed from 2 years of loveless dating and had no desire to get tangled up in any kind of relationship with another man at the moment. She wanted to enjoy her freedom. But, yet again she is diverted back into thinking of Edward Cullen. Bella hated being taken by surprise, and had no desire to pursue the attraction the man had stirred in her. In fact, as far as she was concerned, the best thing in the world that could happen was to get Edward Cullen and the disturbing effect he had on her out of her life as quickly as possible. She would never admit her attraction to Edward. Not even to her best friend, Alice and especially not to Edward Cullen.

After the bath she would erase the thoughts of Edward Cullen out of her head. If she could not, she'd just have to learn to deal with the effect he had on her. She was old enough to be able to handle such situations with dignity and grace. "Yeah right," Bella murmured with wry amusement. Shaking her head, she settled back in the water and closed her eyes, intending only to relax for a moment.


	7. Truth

Reviews are loved.

The last chapter was written in neo office. Honesty I find Neo office crap. I'm using my mac to write this, and so I don't have microsoft office, which I think is good.

I really want some review!! Please!!

**I won't write until I get at least 20 reviews! Please!**

_  
Into my world_

_of darkness and silence,__you brought light and music._

_When you lit my candle,  
_

_I began to see and understand  
_

_the taste and texture of love._

_For the first time.  
_  
- John Irvine -

* * *

Edward's POV

She slammed the door at me. Me, the one and only Edward Cullen. As I arrived home, I found Jasper sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Your back." Jasper said.

"I thought your spending time with Alice today" I muttered.

"She went shopping with Rose"

"oh"

"You stayed at Bella's right?" he asked

"yea, where's Emmett?" I replied.

"You didn't sleep with her right?" he asked

"Where's Emmett?"

"Don't change the subject, I know you didn't sleep with Bella. She was the first person to reject you and now you have fallen for her.

Third Person's POV

Suddenly Emmett came out of his room. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is really going on here?" Emmett shouted.

Edward hesitated, his gaze sliding to Jasper for help in handing the situation. Before Jasper could speak, Emmett added "Don't bother trying to come up with a lie. I know what's happening. Bella rejected you right?"

Edward's eyes widened "I-"

"Don't bother to deny it" Emmett interrupted. "You must know that, as a friend of Alice, Bella wouldn't go crazy at the sight of you. You probably intended to spend the night with her"

"Um…" Edward hesitated, he glanced at Jasper who grimaced and moved to lean against the pillow.

"But her getting drunk ruined things." Emmett went on. "You probably did go to her house first, but when you got there you decided to not sleep with her…" His voice faded, his expression becoming considering as he finished "and for some reason you didn't sleep with her. Why is that?"

Edward stiffened, and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to answer.

It didn't mattered. Expression brightened with realization, Emmett guessed "Even though she was sleeping and vulnerable, you couldn't actually do her. Could you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward muttered. "She was sleeping"

"That's right! You could have been able to perform the sacred act of passion, but you couldn't!" Sure he was right, Emmett was practically crowing. He shook his head with amazement. "As long as I have known you, you've been a cold, hard, emotionless bastard, but when you found out that Bella didn't subdue to your amazing charms you freaked out!"

"She was with Alice" Edward insisted staunchly, but his mind was taken up with wondering if he really had been a cold, emotionless bastard all these years. He knew he'd been a bit grumpy maybe, but Emmett's description seemed a bit harsh.

"What does being with Alice have to do with anything?" Emmett snorted. "You love her! You love her don't you!"

Shoulders slumping, Edward moved past Jasper to take one of the chairs on either side of the small table by the window. Once settled, he slid his gaze back to his friend to see him grinning widely. Edward scowled, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm happy for you" Emmett said simply.

"Right… well…" Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"And now you need me" he added with delight. "I have a bargaining chip."

Edward stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Emmett grinned, seeming to savor the moment, and then his expression became more serious as he said, "While in San Francisco I found out that Bella suffered horribly while she was dating Jacob Black, and now she has absolutely no interest in finding herself caught in another relationship that might turn out badly." A troubled expression crossed his face as he added, "I'm quite sure that if she even suspects that you reciprocates, she will avoid you so fast your head would spin."

Edward released a heavy sign. Jasper had already told him something similar.

"On the bright side," Emmett went on, sounding more cheerful. "You need me to keep my mouth shut about your feelings to her. And, you need an excuse for staying near her that won't reveal your feelings to her"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Edward asked dryly.

"Not blackmail. A bargain," Emmett insisted firmly and pointed out, "You don't have to take it. You could try telling Bella that you think you have fallen in love with her."

Edward accepted the deal with a solemn nod and said, "All right. It's a deal."

"I'm happy for you, Edward" Emmett said sincerely as he slapped him firmly on the back. "I like Bella."

"Thank you" Edward murmured.

"And now that we've made the bargain," he added with a grin as they stepped back from each other. "I can tell you that I would have helped you anyway, even if you hadn't agreed to my bargain."

When Edward raised one eyebrow, Emmett shrugged and added, "You forget I'm not as ruthless as you. I could never stand between you and someone who might help you laugh again." Laughing at his expression, Emmett stepped away and moved around the table to settle in the second chair. "I could also help paint you in a more favorable light, as well as give you reason to stay close to her." He paused and eyed Edward "However the rest is unfortunately up to you."

"Unfortunately?" Edward echoed in a warning growl.

"Well," Emmett grimaced. "I know girls tend to stick to you, but you aren't exactly a Romeo type now, are you? I mean you never needed to woo anyone. Girls just flaunt to you-"

"I do know how to woo a woman," Edward interrupted dryly. When Emmett did not hide his doubt, he scowled and insisted "I do."

"Hmmm," Emmett murmured doubtfully.

"Just because I don't need to try for girls to like me doesn't mean I don't have experience with the opposite sex." Edward said condescendingly.

"You might need a little help is all I'm saying."

Edward frowned as the words began to rase uncertainty in him. It had been a long time since he ever wooed a woman. Nowadays women come to him without him even lifting a finger.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out" Emmett said encouragingly. "And I'll really build you up to Bella. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'll help too!"

Edward glanced around in surprise as Alice pushed herself away from the frame of the door leading into the rest of the room. She'd obviously been there listening for some time, Edward realized with irritation as he watch her lead Rosalie into the room.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Edward asked with irritation as Alice dropped onto the couch to join Jasper.

"I think we heard mostly everything" Rosalie admitted as she walked towards Emmett. "You have fallen in love with Bella, and you need help with wooing her. I don't think we missed anything."

"No, you didn't," Emmett agreed with amusement. He then silted at Edward and said, "See? We're all on your side. You'll have lots of help wooing Bella."

"God, help me," Edward muttered, scrubbing one hand wearily through his hair.

* * *

thats it!!

Review please??

**I won't write until I get at least 20 reviews! Please!**

_Remember_

_by Christina Rossetti  
_

REMEMBER me when I am gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
Nor I half turn to go, yet turning stay.  
Remember me when no more day by day  
You tell me of our future that you plann'd:  
Only remember me; you understand  
It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
For if the darkness and corruption leave  
A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
Better by far you should forget and smile  
Than that you should remember and be sad. 


	8. Tea time

Please review...

* * *

Third person's pov

Bella opened her eyes and grimaced as she immediately became aware of the unpleasant chill to her bath water. She had fallen asleep in the tub and it seemed obvious from the temperature of the water and the lack of bubbles remaining that she had slept for a good length of time. Her guess would have been that she had slept for around an hour, though she did not have a watch to see if she was right.

Humming to herself, Bella turned on the hot water to warm up the bath water and then quickly finished her bath, shampooing and applying cream rinse to her hair before running a soapy wash cloth over all the bits she had missed earlier. She then got out, toweled off, dressed, and quickly dried her hair. Alice had invited her for tea, and it would be rude to show up late. Bella didn't bother with makeup except to apply some lipstick. She then gathered her things together and carried them out to put them in her purse.

When she reached Alice's house, she realized that Edward Cullen was there also. When Alice saw the disgust in Bella's face, she decided to lighten up the mood by asking "Where are we going for tea?"

"Jasper says Bellagio's is a nice hotel, and has a good restaurant, so I reserved a table there for all of us." Edward announced as he crossed the room towards her.

"Us?" Bella asked, eyebrows rising.

Edward took in her expression and met her gaze as he said "Us. I understand your concern, but I assure you I will do no funny business." Edward waited another moment but when she did not comment, he said, "Shall we go?"

Bella wanted to argue that she'd rather go home, but merely picked up her purse, slung it over her shoulder and moved towards the door. While she was walking she tripped, luckily Edward caught her. Bella stilled at his touch, her stomach giving a little jump. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then muttered "thanks." They got into separate cars and drove off to the restaurant.

The Foyer was a restaurant on the main floor. Bella stopped at the entrance, her eyes wide as she peer over the glass room. The ceiling was a good eighteen feet high with a silver and glass chandelier at its center that could better be described as a piece of art. The restaurant was decorated in whites, clear glass, and muted silver, the table all sporting a pale silver tablecloth and napkins. It was quite lovely and definitely a place where one was expected to arrive in the 'proper attire.' Bella would be fine in the dark blue dress she had put on after her bath. The maitre d' was there the moment they stepped through the door. He greeted them and arranged for a table that would fit all six of them when the rest of them joined them. In the meantime, it was just two of them at the huge table and she was not surprised when Edward took the seat next to hers.

Bella accepted the menu the maitre d' handed her, relieved at the distraction. She opened it and spent the next few minutes pretending to read the offerings to avoid her table mate, but finally had to set it down or make it obvious that she was trying to avoid talking to the man. The moment she set it on the table, the maitre d' was at her side. "Just tea, please," she murmured, managing a smile. Edward ordered coffee, then asked for a plate of sandwiches. Sighing unhappily, she turned her own attention to the restaurant decor as well.

"You're dating Jacob."

Bella turned back, eyeing him uncertainly. It had not exactly been phrased as a question, but she treated it as such and answered, "No."

"No?" Edward frowned. "No, what? You were dating Jacob"

"Yes" Bella admitted. "But we're no longer dating."

Edward sat back in his seat, his expression unreadable. After a moment, he said cautiously, "I have never heard of two different types of singers who were dating and living together… happily."

"Neither have I," Bella assured him.

"It was an unhappy union, then?" he asked quietly.

Bella glanced away, her dissatisfied gaze sliding over the other patrons. She normally disliked talking about Jacob, but she found words she had never said bubbling to her lips and trying to slip out. Keeping them in was actually causing a painful knot at the base of her throat. Finally, she blurted, "It was two years of hell." Bella hesitated for a moment and then finally glanced back to see how he was taking this revelation. His expression was unreadable. Mouth twisting wryly, as she said, "You do not look surprised."

Edward shrugged. "As I said, I have never heard of two different genre of singers dating and living together happily." A moment of silence passed and then he said, "You were born in California."

She glanced back with surprise. "Yes I was born in a hospital that was not far from Los Angeles actually."

"Was?" he asked with interest.

Bella shrugged. "It's long gone now. Abandoned I should imagine."

"Did you meet Jacob in Los Angeles?"

She scowled. "I would really rather not talk about my life with Jacob. In fact, I do not wish to talk about myself at all. What's taking them so long to get here?"

"I don't know. Anyways why did you date Jacob?"

Bella was saved from having to respond by the arrival of a waiter. She found her gaze sliding over to the plate of food with unaccustomed interest as he set it on the table. The small sandwich looked and smelled delicious, but she would not give in.

"Would you like one?" Edward asked, lifting the plate and holding it out to her as the waiter set his coffee on the table.

Bella raised her hand, about to reach for one of the sandwiches, but froze when she noticed the way he was watching her. Something about the expected gleam in his eyes made her lower her hand and sit back in her seat.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated her early words.

* * *

Can I have more reviews?

Thats it! I'll write more today and maybe I can upload it tomorrow!!


	9. GG

Third person's point of view.

Bella watched silently as he picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. Her mouth immediately began to water.

le.

"They're really quite good," Edward said. "You should try one."

"I-No, I'm really not hungry," Bella said stubbornly.

"We have lovely teacakes, if you'd rather something sweet," the waiter said as he set a small teapot and cup before her.

"No, thank you," Bella murmured.

Nodding, the waiter turned to leave, but paused as he found himself facing the newly arrived. Marguerite had to bite her lip as the waiter's eyes widened on Emmett. Truly, Emmett was an awesome sight. He was a wall of black leather and threat, without even trying.

"Er…." the waiter said, his eyes shifting frantically from Emmett to the table.

"They are with us," Bella assured him, taking pity on the man.

Nodding, he moved swiftly to the side to make way for them, and then nervously backed away.

Bella shook her head as she watched him go, and then turned an affectionate smile to Emmett. Emmett looked frightful, but really he was a sweetheart.

"Where are others?" Edward asked.

"There's a pub on the other side and they're waiting for us there, and then we can go to the club" Emmett answered, eyeing Edward's sandwiches.

"Alice warned me that The Foyer was fancy dress," Emmett added as Edward noted the hungry looks Emmett was giving his food and lifted the plate to offer it to them. Emmett took a small sandwich as he added, "I just came to report in."

"These are good," Emmett commented. Bella glanced his way in time to see him pop the last of his sandwich into his mouth. Her gaze then moved back to the plate, noting that there was only one left. She forced herself to look away from the temptation.

****Several Hours Later***** (I just didn't know what to write anymore)

They were walking towards the club, the door was promptly opened by a man even taller than Emmett. It wasn't his height or size that caught and held her attention, however, but the twelve-inch green mohawk he sported on his head and the dozens of piercings in his face. The man was a living porcupine of silver and green.

"This is a private club," he growled.

Bella could feel Edward bristling beside her, but before he could say anything, a soft chuckle slid from her lips. When the mohawk man turned his scowl on her, she grinned and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've just realized you must be G.G., Mirabeau was telling me about you."

His scowl immediately disappeared. Rolled under by the waves of a wide smile. "You know Mirabeau?"

"She's a dear friend of mine, we sang a song together." Bella said with a nod.

His eyes narrowed on her speculatively, and then he asked, "Marie. Isabella Marie Swan?"

She nodded, eyes widening when he suddenly let loose a loud roar and grabbed her up in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. He reminded her of Emmett.

"Welcome!" he roared jovially as he set her back on the ground. He then drew her arm through his in an almost courtly fashion and turned towards the door. "Mirabeau and Alexi were here just a couple weeks ago. They had a really good time here."

"I'm sure she did." Bella patted his tattooed arm.

"And you will have a good time too," G.G. assured her. "I will be at the door if you need me, but whatever it is you want is yours. You just tell them G.G. says so."

"That is sweet, thank you, G.G.," she said, touched at his kindness.

"The man shook his head. "Mirabeau and Alexi think the world of you, and so, then, do I."

Bella squeezed his arm gently, and then settled in the seat he stopped before when he waved her to do it.

"I'll send a girl over to get your orders. The first round is on me," he announced and moved away as the others quickly filled up the seats around her.

"G.G.?" Emmett asked as soon as the man was out of hearing.

"Short for Green Giant because of his green mohawk." Alice explained with a grin

"It is hard to believe they would hire someone who looked like that to work here," Jasper said, shaking his head with amazement as he peered around the quite room where G.G. had settled them. Bella glanced around now too, taking in the soothing atmosphere of the room they were in. There was a Victorian fireplace along one wall, large comfy leather chairs and sofas arranged in groupings, as well as hardwood floors with various throw rugs strewn around.

"From what Lisa said, there are other, less soothing rooms here," Alice informed then added, "and he doesn't work here, he owns it. I find it amazed that he didn't see me at all, we are friends and such."

"Maybe you're just too short Alice." Emmett giggled, earning a slap on his head.

Bella frowned as Emmett started to wiggle his eyebrows. He was wiggling and jerking is eyes also. Leaning forward with concern, she asked, "Are you feeling quite well, Emmett? You seem to be having spasms."

Jasper and Rosalie bust out laughing, but Emmett just sighed and stood up. "Edward, I have to go to the bathroom."

Edward glanced at him with surprise, and then peered around, pointing where he saw a sign that said "gents." "Oh, there it is there, Emmett."

"Yes, I know. I saw the sign." Emmett said with exasperation. "I thought perhaps you might have to go too."

"No, I- Oh! Yes. I'll just…." Edward stood and began to squeeze through the small space left between her chair and his. When he saw Bella peering at him with raised eyebrows, her muttered, "I have to…." He waved vaguely and then hurried off with Emmett without finishing saying what he had to do.

Bella watched the men go, noting that Emmett appeared to be lecturing Edward as they went, then turing back to see that Jasper and Rosalie were trying desperately not to laugh, Alice was shaking his head with apparent despair.

Leaning closer to Alice who sat beside her on the opposite side from the chair Julius had occupied, she asked quietly, "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Nope!" Alice giggled.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Edward leaned against the counter in the men's room, his eyebrows drawing together as he watched Emmett check the stalls to be sure the room was empty.

Finished with his search, Emmett paused and propped his hands on his hips, looking for all the world like a parent confronting a naughty child. "I mean what are you_ doing_?" Emmett repeated with exasperation. "You're supposed to be wooing Bella. Getting her to like and trust you so she won't run when she realizes that you love-"

"I _am_ wooing her, and plus, I don't think it's a big deal if she finds out that I _love_ her" Edward said defensively, turning away to peer in the mirror. He didn't really see himself, he was just trying to avoid having to meet Emmett's gaze anymore, but ran a hand through his hair as he watched Emmett's reflection.

"You aren't wooing her. You're staring at her. You've been staring at her all night, ask her to dance later. Also the reason why she doesn't date is because she's broken, very broken after Jacob." Emmett said.

"I don't dance these kind of dances, the ones you do to attract whores" Edward said with dignity. "But Bella dances well, though, doesn't she?" he added with a small smile as he recalled the few moments he watched her dance. She'd been incredibly agile, her hips swaying, body undulating-

Edward blinked and scowled at Emmett when he snapped his thumb and finger in front of his eyes.

"Snap out of it," Emmett growled. "This is no time for mooning."

"I was not mooning," Edward said stiffly and turned away from the mirror.

"Okay," Emmett said with great show at maintaining his patience. "So you don't dance. But you could at least talk to the woman."

Edward frowned and avoided his gaze. "I am talking."

"You aren't," Emmett insisted. "You haven't said more than a handful of words, in the club"

Scowling, he admitted, "I'm practicing in my head."

Emmett blinked at this "Practicing?"

"Well, you don't just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind," Edward said with exasperation. "I have to approach this carefully, so I'm practicing."

"In your head?" Emmett clarified.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "In my head."

"Right…. Good, good," Emmett nodded, and then said, "but you know what would be even better?"

Edward raised his eyebrows with interest. "What?"

"Talking to her out loud!" Emmett snapped. "Jesus Christ, Edward, you were able to get whores, you were able to get laid, girls do run to you. Surely you can string a couple of words together and manage a little conversation with Bella?"

"I do not get laid, well not all the time. But I've changed now" Edward growled. "Besides, you're the one who said that Bella is afraid of relationships-"

"Oh, hell" Emmett interrupted with a sign.

"What?" Edward asked warily.

"It's my fault, isn't it? I shook your confidence with those comments."

"No! Don't be silly" Edward said

"So…." Emmett tilted his head and said, "You never told me how it went in The Foyer, I mean I was there but only right at the end. Surely you two talked then? You didn't just sit there silent did you?"

"No, of course not, what do you think?" Edward growled, but then admitted, "It didn't go very well, though. I asked her about Jacob and she-"

"Definitely not the right topic to inspire a happy conversation," Emmett interrupted with exasperation and then signed and shook his head. "Okay, why don't we practice your talking with Bella? _Out loud._ I'll be her."

Edward stared at him blankly. "Now?"

"No, I was thinking maybe next April. Then you could maybe giver her a call, arrange a date…." He arched an eyebrow in question and snapped, "Yes,_ now_."

"Oh, right," Edward glanced around uncertainly.

"Just pretend I'm her," Emmett suggested. "I'm sitting at the table out there and you and I come out of the bathroom. You take your seat, lean to her and say…."

Edward waited, and then frowned and asked "What? What do I say?"

Emmett's shoulders slumped and he leaned back against the counter. "_You_ were suppose to tell _me_ what you would say to her."

"If I knew what to say to her, I wouldn't have been sitting staring at her all night," Edward pointed out impatiently.

"Right," Emmett sighed. "Okay, well let's try a different tactic. We'll think of subjects you can discuss with her."

Edward nodded and then asked, "Like what?"

Emmett cursed with exasperation. "Edward, you aren't this stupid. There must be something you want to know about her."

"Of course there is," he said with frustration. "I want to know about her life"

"Well, there you are!" Emmett brightened.

"No. There I'm not," Edward corrected. "If I ask her that it will bring up her unhappy relationship to Jacob and- as I've discovered- that will hardly encourage her to relax and consider another relationship."

"Well maybe, you could ask about her career then, she loves to sing."

"Yes, which leads back to Jacob, which will remind her of their unhappy relationship and-"

A deep voice growled, "It sounds to me like you'd be better off letting her talk."

Edward and Emmett glanced sharply to the door to see G.G. watching them with amusement.

"How long have you been there?" Emmett asked with irritation.

"Long enough to know that you two don't know a single thing about women," G.G. said with amusement. Pushing himself away from the wall where he'd been leaning, he crossed the room to them.

"And you do? I'm dating Rosalie you know" Emmett asked dryly.

"Yep, and do you think I care about Rosalie?" he spoke. "Tons of them pass through this place every day and it's always the same thing. Take a good look around when you go back out. The men all standing or sitting around in little groups looking serious and saying very little, but maybe making the odd comment that sometimes brings a round of nods or laughter. But the women, the women talk. And it's like a dance to watch."

"A dance?" Edward asked with interest.

G.G. nodded, his tall green mohawk unmoving on his head. "They lean forward, they reach other to touch a hand, an arm, or a knee, they then lean back to laugh before leaning forward again; eyes sparkling, smiles wide as they chatter on with whatever story they are telling." The man was speaking with great admiration. For all his scary looks, he obviously loved women.

"Women like to talk," he continued. "Men don't. It works out very well because then they are not both trying to talk at once. The woman talks the man grunts every once in a while and everyone is happy."

Emmett was staring at him with wide, rather horrified eyes, but Edward nodded and admitted, "I was hoping that she would speak, but she is showing a distressing reluctance to do so. She is quieter than I would expect."

G.G. nodded. "You have to get her alone. She's the lone female single with two other couples. Besides, from what Alexi have told me, she was dominated by that Jacob she was dating. It's not a natural state for her to be submissive, but it was forced on her. She's only started to come out of her shell and managing things since the breakup.

That's more natural for her, but new at the moment and she will be intimidated i think. Get her alone. Ask one question and she will bloom for you."

Edward frowned. "I have talked to her alone, and did ask her questions and she shut down."

"You didn't ask the right question, then," G.G. said with certainty.

"What is the right question then?" Edward asked.

G.G. considered the possibilities briefly, and then nodded as he came to a decision. "When Alexi mentioned her friend, she said she scouted from Forks."

"Yes," Emmett said. "That's how I met her."

G.G. nodded and told Edward, "Ask her about that. How she liked California. About Alice, about her cousin Ben and the wife she helped him with. It's a safe topic. It's about her family, which from all accounts she loves, but far enough removed that it won't touch anywhere near Jacob."

Finished dispensing advice, he nodded and turned to leave the room.

"I like him," Edward said as the door closed behind the man. "For a guy with green hair, he is..."

"Interesting?" Emmett suggested dryly.

Chuckling, Edward slipped his cell phone his pocket and began to punch in a number as he headed for the door. "come on. They will wonder what is taking us so long. And I find myself now eager to get out of here and get Bella lone to talk to her."


End file.
